


Forts and Fairy lights

by Shiggysssidedish



Series: Life’s a Hoot 🦉 [7]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Mentions of Covid, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Quarantine Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggysssidedish/pseuds/Shiggysssidedish
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Original Male Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Life’s a Hoot 🦉 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179506





	Forts and Fairy lights

[This](https://images.app.goo.gl/AkCUBWNd6beaavxf7) is what I imagine their place looking like

* * *

Fat snowflakes fell lazily from the sky outside. The streets were quiet and empty due to everything being shut down.

The weeks passed by slow and fast at the same time. Takeout packets piled in the trash until someone begrudgingly took it to the trashroom in the cellar.

All tournaments were cancelled indefinitely,leaving Bokuto with a lot of free time. He both hated and loved it.

He flicked through the channels boredly,nothing interesting was on. He wanted to bother his loving wife but she was working in the kitchen and was adamant on not being disturbed. But she never said anything about him checking on her.

He hopped off the couch and made his way to the sliding door that separated the kitchen from the rest of the open floor apartment.

He nearly burst out laughing at how bored she looked typing away on her computer. His old number four jersey draped over her body,slightly hanging off her shoulder. Her hair pulled back by a bubblegum pink fuzzy headband.

Her eyes drifted up to his form in the doorway and rolled,”I thought I told you to stay in the living room”

He shut the door behind him and grinned,”Yeahhhhh, but I missed you”

Himari brought her favourite blue mug to her lips and took a long sip.

”Watcha drinkin’?”

Himari raised a brow and swirled the liquid,”Black tea and vodka”

Bokuto choked on air,”It’s like two in the afternoon”

”Okay and?” Himari took another sip of her concoction,”Time is a made up concept”

Bokuto reached over to grab the mug from her,”That’s enough for you” he sniffed the drink and nearly sneezed,she was just drinking black tea flavoured vodka.

”This is why I don’t let you come here when I’m working” she scrunched her nose up at him.

Bokuto sat on the stool across her and stared at her working.

He’d seen this face everyday for over two months and he never got tired of it.

They had been indulging themselves in expensive skincare over the weeks and the fruits of their labour was showing. Her face was practically brand new but the dark circles under her eyes contrasted against the porcelain skin.

He swirled the concoction in her mug and sighed. He felt bad that he was free but she had to work everyday.

Her slender fingers tapped at the keyboard quickly. Long nails she’d been saying she had to get done making soft clicking noises on the plastic.

Suddenly,an idea came to him. A sly grin stretched across his face

(Somewhere in another part of town in another apartment, Akaashi stopped typing on to look out the window. His boyfriend asked what was wrong,”You know that smell when a lightbulb fizzes out?.......I need to call Bokuto”)

“You have an idea” Himari raised a brow at her husband who nodded furiously,”Just don’t break anything” she went back to working.

”I’m going to the store” he jumped off the stool.

”Pick up some food please”

”Alright” he rushed out of the kitchen to put on his jacket and shoes. He plucked a mask out of the box on the hallway table and quickly left. This was the best plan ever.

🦉🦉🦉🦉

Bokuto returned after an hour with several plastic bags of various sizes.

He set the bags down,took off his snow covered shoes and jacket and shook some snow out of his hair.

He went over to the kitchen. Empty.

He called out but there was no response so he decided to check upstairs.

Sure enough,there she was passed out in the middle of the bed. Crumpled up sheets covered her torso but left her legs and sock covered feet exposed.

Perfect.

He rushed back downstairs and put his plan into motion.

First he had to move the couch back to make room. That was easy.

He needed chairs now. He quickly grabbed the four chairs at the dining table and arranged them in a square. Perfect.

Quickly grabbing several blankets from the linen closet in the corner, he draped them over the chairs,adjusting them to form a tent.

He threw the five matching grey and pink throw pillows into his fort but they weren’t enough. He was going to have to go upstairs.

Himari was still asleep. She had rolled over onto her belly,her(his) shirt had ridden up to expose the curve of her lower back and her boxer covered butt.

Bokuto resisted the urge to slap it and shook his head. He was here for pillows.

He carefully grabbed a few of the several pillows they had on the bed and tried to sneak out.

”Kō?” He froze

”What’re you doin’?” He turned around and met her sleepy gaze.

”Nothin’” he smiled sheepishly.

She pinched her eyebrows together at the sight of the pillows in his hands, “Why do you have so many pillows?”

_Shit_

”Was just moving them out of the way for you. I know how you like to have space in bed”. He hoped she bought the lie.

”You’re clearly lying but I don’t even care right now. Wake me up in an hour” she lay her head back down.

Bokuto sighed in relief and rushed back downstairs to throw the extra pillows in the fort.

He went back to the plastic bags and picked out a pack of fairy lights and some candles he got from the store.

The lights were strung up inside the blanket,secured but clothes pegs. The candles were set on the coffee table and lit,the faint smell of vanilla and oud wood started to waft into the house.

Finally,he set the final and biggest bag inside the fort and stepped back to admire his work.

‘Oh she was gonna love this’ he thought to himself as he rushed back upstairs.

”Baby owl” He shook her gently,”Babe”

She groaned and smacked his arm away.

”Wake up. I gotta show you something” 

Her eyes fluttered open,her face in a slight scowl,”What?”

”You gotta come downstairs first” he was practically bursting with excitement.

”Oh my goooooddd” she moaned and threw the covers off,”This better be good”

”Oh it will be!” Bokuto grinned and held her hand.

  
They slowly made their way down the stairs. One of Bokutos large hands covered Himaris eyes and the other guided her down slowly.

”It smells really good in here. Did you clean?”

Bokuto chuckled,”Kinda. Ready?”

She nodded

”Alright. Surprise!” he lifted his hand off and gestured to the blanket fort in front on the mounted T.V

”Oh” Himari gasped.

”D’you like it?” Bokuto held his breath.

“This is-“ she trailed off which made Bokuto nervous.

”This is so cute!” She squealed.

”Damn right it is!” He said proudly

She ran up to the fort and knelt down to peek inside,”Oh look at the little lights!” She cooed and crawled inside.

”So I’m guessing you like it” Bokuto grinned

”I love it! C’mere” 

He crawled inside,his large frame threatening to pull the blanket off but she didn’t mind.

”You’re the best” she kissed his cheek

”Wait,there’s more” he picked up the bag and pulled out a takeout pack.

”Is that-?”

”Yup” He opened it to reveal her favourite spicy Ramen to which she squealed loudly,”And there’s more stuff in there”

“I love you” she wrapped her arms around his neck.

”Love you too” 

Maybe quarantine wasn’t so bad after all.

**BONUS**

Akaashi picked up his cellphone and dialled a familiar number.

There was an answer after several rings,a breathy ‘ _Hello_ ’

“What did you do Bokuto?” Akaashi said sternly into the phone.

_”I didn’t-ah,do anything-shit”_

”You sound out of breath and very far away”

” _Cause I’m b-ah-usy!_ ”

” _Babe. You feel so gooooodddd_ ” A low voice could be heard in the background.

”Is that Himari?”

” _Mhm_ ” It came out in a low moan,” _You caught us at a bad time ‘Kaashi_ ’”

 _”Hi Akaashi!_ ” Himaris cheerful but equally out of breath sounding voice came through,” _Can you two talk later,I’m currently banging my husbands brains out”_

”I am so sorry! I just-I-I-“ he hung up,face beet red.

”Are you okay?” His boyfriend stared at him from across the couch.

“Yes” a pregnant pause followed,”Let’s go to bed”

”It’s like four in the afternoon” he giggled

”I’ll make you Soba”

”Deal” 


End file.
